


Be On Your Guard

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz kleines, kurzes Gedicht zu Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be On Your Guard

Flieg flieg flieg, kleiner Engel, doch gib gut acht,

Es ist Naomi dort oben, die dich überwacht.

 

Renn renn renn, kleiner Dämon, und pass gut auf,

Es ist Crowley da draußen und er ist nicht gut gelaunt.

 

Lauf lauf lauf, kleines Wesen, renn, oder flieg,

Auf dass kein Winchester dich jemals kriegt.

 

Kämpf, kämpf, kämpf, Team Free Will, käpfe und siege,

Auf dass die Welt am Ende nicht in Trümmern liege …


End file.
